The Sassy Cinco 2
by eat.sleep.breathe.dance
Summary: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, Claire and Fabiana are back in the sequel to the Sassy Cinco. Kristin's near-death, and Claire is still scarred by killing Layne. Can the Sassy Cinco get it together and go back for their next mission? Or will they fizzle out before they even start? Story changed to M, due to chapter three (under construction) Sorry!
1. Uno

Claire's P.O.V  
My heart beats like a drum. I just killed my best friend. She's gone. The panic is filling me. I cannot deal with this. Kristen is hurt and she is spurting blood and it is my fault.

"So what are we going to say when we take her to the hospital?" Fabiana asks.

"We should say that we found her in an alley next to a knife fight place." Alicia manages to stay calm. "Claire can be Amy, I'm Vanessa, and Kristen's Ella."

"Claire, Alicia get out now," Fabiana orders suddenly. "They know Dylan and Massie's parents too well." Fabiana tosses two items onto the backseat. "Claire! Get your head out of the clouds and put on the wig!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I set the soft red cap over my hair as Alicia ties her raven locks into a bun and tucks a pink baseball cap over her head. "I'm a little shaky."

"I know, but I have to tell you our next mission," Fabiana says. "Oh, and here, you should take these replacement cells so they can't track your real phones."

We take Kristen into the hospital and tell a nurse what happened. The story, not what REALLY happened.

"Girls, your friend is in bad condition," she says grimly, shaking her head, her lips pressed together.

"What is it? Amy and I can take it!" Alicia says.

I nod like a bobblehead, incapable of doing anything else.

"Ella is in a coma."

"Yeah?" Alicia says. "So?" I highly doubt she understands the whole concept of a coma.

"Veronica, it's like she's been knocked out but for a really long time," I say instead of chastising her.

"And there's more," Dr. Gina says hesitantly. "Ella is living off of this machine." She gestures to a huge, rattling device in the corner of the tiny room.

"What does that mean?"

"Ella may not be able to live."

* * *

Beta-ed by outside the crayon box ( u/4615170/)

Thank you so much!


	2. Dos (Doing these chapters in Spanish)

Claire climbs into the car, sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes swollen, red-rimmed, and burning.

Alicia hands me a tissue. "It's super-soft," she says with a bright smile.

"Come on, Leesh," Dylan moans. "Kristen has been our best friend since forever."

"Pull it together," Massie snaps with a cumulative glare. "All of you. We're spies now."

Her words echo in Claire's head. 'We're spies now, we're spies now.' "Yeah, you're right," she admits quietly.

"Glad you worked this out. Let's go," Fabiana says. "So, for our next mission, we'll have to do some damage control because someone here told someone else her true identity."

"Sorry," says Alicia.

"Dance Moms," Fabiana announces. "Massie, Maddie. Claire, Chloe. Dylan, Kendall. Alicia, you're a man named Bob."

"Oh my fucking God, Fabiana!" Alicia screams.

"I'm not Fabiana. I'm Nia. And that's your punishment."

"How this even going to work?" Claire demands. "Seriously. I'm mentally distraught, Massie is way too stuck-up to hide her true identity, if Alicia hadn't blown it this wouldn't be happening, Dylan's mom is too famous for her to go anywhere without being immediately recognized, and Kristen is, for all purposes, dead. This whole thing feels like a stupid game, alright? It's ridiculous and I feel like I'm playing pretend."

"Claire, when you were little, you never dreamed of being a spy or a secret agent."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, this is your dream come true!"

"That's my point!" Claire hollers in Fabiana's ear. "It's a game of pretend where we pretend to be spies. We're normal girls who go to a normal school and do normal girl things and here we are with stupid fake names and stupid disguises. Obviously the names are fake, obviously this whole thing is a set-up; what's the point?"

"Well, I don't hate being a spy," declares Dylan. "It's better than being hauled around to all my mom's shows and stuff."

"Me neither," Alicia sniffs. "I'm upset about Kris, but I'll get over it."

"Being a spy's cool," shrugs Massie.

"That's what I like to hear. We're spies for life."

Spies for life. Claire doesn't know whether to laugh with joy or cry with terror.

* * *

Thank you to my beta, outside the crayon box! Follow/favorite her!


	3. Tres

"So, can I pay for this with my credit card?" Massie puts a hand on her beige-clad waist and holds the other out, her Visa dangling between her French-manicured fingers. "Miss, it's an ice cream cone. It's a dollar." "But it's first class," Alicia whimpers. "She should be able to pay with whatever she wants. First class is where all your dreams come true!" "Yeah, right," Claire snickers to Dylan and Kristen. The flight attendant rolls her eyes and taps her high-heeled foot once. "Fine," she drawls, accepting the card and disappearing into a back room, then returning with a chocolate cone. Massie accepts the card. "See, that's why I only pay in credit," Massie smirks. "Look at that service." The seats they had gotten were four and two instead of three and three, so Dylan had been left to sit with Fabiana, who at the moment, is staring at her inquisitively. "So, Dylan, what's wrong?" Fabiana says. "You look like you've been biting your tongue all day." "I have been." Dylan sighs. "The girls have deemed me as their new 'secret keeper' and some of these secrets are a little . . . insane." Deliberately, she pitches her voice louder so the girls across the aisle can hear her. "Claire has no idea that Kristen is hooking up with Cam every night in his room, but Claire feels like Cam is pushing her away so she's developed anorexia because she thinks he'll like her better if she's thin. And Mass and Leesh are going girl-on-girl in the bathroom every night. And I . . ." But she never had a chance to confess to her own, because Massie started screaming. "I was waiting to tell the whole group that!" she shouts, her Maybelline mascara running down her face, mingling with sweat. "Great! Now I have to calm her down!" Alicia dashes after her best friend, still carrying about seven magazines. "I w-was getting o-over it," Claire murmurs sadly, pushing her food away and swallowing hard. "It was the pressure of acting! It had nothing to do with Cam. I had no idea about him and Kristen. And speaking of . . ." She turns to the sporty blonde, her eyes sparking. "We were going to go public as soon as this mission was over!" Kristen insists. "You could have called us Kram!" "Dylan, next time you want to confide in me, you may want to learn how to whisper," Fabiana mutters, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I didn't want to whisper," Dylan protests. "All the girls in this group are supposed to be best friends. We should tell each other everything, and everyone had a right to know. Being best friends brings privileges and responsibilities." "What happened to the actual Dance Moms crew?" Alicia questions, returning with Massie and oblivious to Dylan's mini-speech. "There's a huge competition this weekend." Kristen and Claire stare. "What? I love Dance Moms!" Alicia crosses her arms. "I watch it every week." "Let's just say they have a nice bout of the stomach bug." Fabiana smirks. "They already called in and said they wouldn't be going to the meet. We'll just show up and say we changed our minds. But this is going to be different, girls," she cautions, "because we are actually going to pretend to be these people. The other times, we just took the names. This time, we're actually them. Anyway," she continues, "you're not going to be in the competition; we'll say we we're over our sickness, but not enough to compete. The other girls will think you're actually from Dance Moms and be honored to take lessons from you." "The plane's landing!" Massie announces, her forehead pressing against the oval window. "Don't even think I'll forget about your eating disorder." Fabiana points at Claire sternly. "I am going to make sure you eat breakfast, snack, lunch, snack, dinner, and dessert. Let's go." *AT THE HOTEL* "So, do I make my voice like, deep?" Alicia asks. "You know, since I'm Bob." "No. We'll be using new equipment this season. You get a voice transmitter to turn your voice from Level 2 Soprano to Level 1 Bass." Fabiana hands her a small device. "See this little piece goes in your cheek, and then this invisible wire just tucks underneath your collar," she explains. "This switch activates it." "Got it." As she fumbles, she locks eyes with Massie and tilts her head towards the hallway. When they get there, she asks with a hint of pleading, "Do you think anything in our group will change if we ever break up?" "Like we'll ever break up," Massie scoffs. "See, even though Dylan spilled all that, we're still The Pretty Committee." "Mmm, but . . ." "And nothing between us will ever change." Slowly, Alicia places her lips on Massie's and watches the girl's amber eyes light up with the twinkle she only gets when they're alone together. "I need more." Massie's whisper is hoarse. "But not here. Let's find a bathroom." They wander through the empty halls, holding hands. Finally, they come upon a small, closed bathroom. They knock for two minutes, and when no one answers, Massie forces it with a bobby pin. Then they enter and lock the door again. They hug tight, trying things they never have before. "I thought you were a D, not an E," Massie says, groping Alicia through her black Charlotte Russe button-down. "I lied." A mischievous smile creeps over the Latina's face. "Those jeans are pretty hot," she adds, her hands cupping Massie's ass cheeks. "Can we have a little fun?" Normally, Massie is the one to hold back while Alicia pushes for more, but now she's all for it. Now that the girls know their secret, what is there to worry about? "Of course." Alicia unbuttons the Massie's jeans and gives her an Australian kiss, biting lightly. Massie arches back, her liquids dribbling into Alicia's mouth. Alicia jumps a little, startled, but then licks her lips. "Now for the north." Alicia gently pulls the straps offMassie's chiffon bow blouse down over the brunette's fair shoulders. The top falls away, dropping to the cold bathroom floor. She's left staring at Massie's enormous breasts. The nipples are red and pert. "I'm not the only one who lied," Massie giggles, thrusting out her chest. Alicia buries her face in them, nipping and sucking. She kisses, squeezes, presses her own into Massie's. Massie pushes back, winding the two girls together in a mess of limbs and hair and breasts. Finally, Massie pulls away. "What, not good enough?" Alicia grabs Massie's shoulders and pulls the brunette down toward her. "I have to use the bathroom," Massie hiccups, backing away. "Like now." "We're in one already." Alicia waggles her dark eyebrows and ceremoniously begins unzipping her pants. "We're going to . . .?" "I think it's time." Alicia drop-kicks the jeans to the floor and shimmies out of them until she's only wearing a red satin lingerie set. "Your turn." Massie swallows and takes off all her clothes, stripping down until her entire body is naked and ready. Alicia's eyes glimmer and she dives onto Massie, kissing her as hard as she can, groping everywhere. Both girls' breathing is hitching. "I really have to go," Massie whimpers. "And I can't hold it." She lets herself go, peeing all over her and Alicia. The wet juice glistens on their sweat-slicked bodies. "Let's finish." Alicia grinds on the brunette, rubbing their torsos together and tangling her friend's hair through her long fingers. "I'm going to . . ." Massie whispers. But before she can, Alicia climaxes. "You're so beautiful," Massie murmurs, still pressing her chest into Alicia's and breathing onto the girl's neck. "So are you." Alicia crosses her legs and pulls Massie down on top of her. They meet as Massie cums, and their juices enter each other. "You're the sexiest." Massie flutters her eyelashes, already wanting more. "You're such a slut," Alicia teases, rolling her shoulders and getting up, leaving Massie on the floor. "Are you sure you want to end this right now?" Massie wonders quietly. "The girls won't judge. We need to do this on a bed, not in a shitty bathroom stall." "Come on." Alicia smiles. "I'll get a bed for us." *HOTEL ROOM* Dylan, Kristen, and Claire are waiting at the door of the hotel when Massie and Alicia walk in, their clothes still falling off, Massie's black lace brassiere clearly visible. Claire takes a sharp breath before speaking. "Guys, we wanted to say we're really sorry about how we reacted. We shouldn't have judged." "And you guys are totally ship-able!" Dylan squeals. "Masslicia! And a bunch of celebrities are gay and lesbian, so it's fine. This might even make you two more famous." "I need to eat lunch," Claire mutters, glaring at Fabiana. "But I'll see you all later!" She flutters her fingers. "I'll come too; we need to talk," says Kristen. "I'll need to make sure Claire really eats." Fabiana follows them out. "I'll stay." Dylan sees them out, then puts the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle, along with a hand-scribbled note saying, 'K, C, and F, stay out too!' Then she closes and locks it. "Anyone here ever had a threesome?" "Only with guys," says Alicia. "But you two are a whole different level. I'm in if you are, Mass." "Definitely. How about we all share a bed tonight?" Dylan yanks off her black leggings, and Massie and Alicia eagerly drop their own bottoms, leaving them all in thongs. Dylan slides her fingers up both girls' inner things, making them shiver with delight and cross their legs. "On the bed," Dylan orders, pushing the two girls in and climbing on top of them. "Sit back and enjoy the ride." Dylan's eyes flash hungrily as she feels around the girls' crotches, her fingers poking, prodding, and tickling. Juices dripped out onto her hands. "You're both so wet." Alicia and Massie share a glance, then start kissing while Dylan massages their vaginas. Finally, Alicia sits up and rips Dylan's green organza top off her well-developed body. Dylan is a perfect hourglass, with breasts to rival Alicia. The Latina stares. "Why do you hide yourself?" she finally demands. "You're gorgeous! You have to wear tops like this all the time." "I promise." Dylan's emerald-toned eyes narrow. "Well, now that you've seen me . . ." She reaches over, and in three movements unhooks both girls' bra clasps. "You're all beautiful." She attacks Alicia, groping and pinching and biting. Alicia reaches toward Massie, pulling the brunette in and licking her breasts, so the nipples spring to pebbled points. Massie closes her arms around Alicia, rubbing under the redhead's boobs and circling the nipples with her nails. "I'm going to . . ." Massie whispers. Immediately, Dylan presses a hand against her crotch. "Your panties are soaked." She trails a finger up the brunette's slit, and they both moan with pleasure. "On the floor. Now," breathes Massie. "They can't know what we've been doing. The floor we can clean. The bed? Not so much." They all kiss, touching and poking everywhere. They cum at once, leaving a puddle of sticky white juice on the floor. They sigh and flop onto their backs, still naked. "Well, we have to clean it," mutters Alicia. "And then we need to go shopping. I need new underwear." *DINING ROOM* "How did you even become anorexic?" Kristen questions. She'd already apologized more than once for the thing with Cam, but Claire is still weary and very pissed. "Sure, Massie, Leesh, and Dyl have dieted, but not to this extreme." Claire suddenly drops her french fry and closes her eyes, her brain whirring with memories she doesn't want to recall. "Mom, are you sure you can't pick me up?" Claire asks over the phone. "Sorry, Clairebear, but your father's at work and Todd and Nathan and Kyle are over here; I can't just leave them," her mother replies. "See you later, honey." "Fine," Claire grumbles, sliding her phone into her back pocket. "Bye, Layne!" she calls. "Bye!" her friend shouts. Claire leaves through the back door, crossing through the small alley toward the Block Estate. "I'll do it," a wicked voice says. "Come here, bitch." Claire begins running, crossing the road at a dead sprint, checking everywhere for cars. But it's late, and no one is here to save her. The boy grabs at her from behind, tackling her to the ground, rolling her over onto her back, lifting her shirt over her head, leaving her in a flimsy jog bra. "Much more developed than before," he says flipping her over and pushing the bra up over her CC boobs. "No!" Claire protests, trying to cover herself. He forces her wrists to her sides. Claire sees a growing bulge in his pants. "No!" she repeats, kicking the boy in the shin. "You've asked for this! You deserve this! And I don't back down from a dare," he whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her cheeks. Undeniable shivers race down her spine, and they're not from terror or cold. "D-Derrick?" she asks. "Oh, you'll have more time to say that later." He yanks down her white cotton capri pants and moves her underwear to the side, pressing two fingers into her crotch. "You're wet for me, honey." "No!" "Yes." His soothing voice turns rough again as he plunges into her. She howls in pain, and he ignores her, thrusting faster and harder. "Say my name, slut." "I'm not a slut! You're doing this to me!" "And you want it." He smacks her belly. "Say my name." "D-Derrick," she manages. "Like you mean it," he orders coldly. "Derrick!" she shouts, and he cums inside her. Now, at the table, Claire realizes she's never thanked her lucky stars that she isn't pregnant. "Claire, I'm so sorry," Kristen says, her eyes dark and wide. Claire didn't even know she'd told the story out loud. 


End file.
